


Concession

by Haine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haine/pseuds/Haine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked him, Luciano himself couldn’t tell you how exactly he got himself in this situation. It simply… Happened. One thing led to another. In their relationship (if what they had could be called a "relationship", they tried to please each other. Even though he isn't entirely comfortable with it, he decides to act on Edward's favorite and most secret kink.<br/>Contains consensual Omorashi with desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It's my first time writing a story in English. I hope it's readable, even though I'm sure I made lots of mistakes. Please, let me know if you notice something, so I can fix it!  
> I have other omorashi stories with those same two original characters (they are part of another story I'm writing), but they aren't in English. Maybe I'll translate them, if you are interested!  
> I hope you like it and I'd love some feedback on my writing!

If you asked him, Luciano himself couldn’t tell you how exactly he got himself in this situation. It simply… Happened. One thing led to another.  
He first met Edward on his first semester of college. They were classmates in some non-specific subjects, such as “Basic Anthropology” and “Introduction to Western Philosophy”. They became friends quite quickly, since they shared lots of interests. They hung out with classmates after class, and sometimes they met by themselves to play videogames or to simply procrastinate another boring essay their crazy hippie Anthropology professor assigned.  
They became close friends even faster. Luciano’s mother passed away and Edward was there for him. Edward lost his old family dog, who used to be his only friend, and Luciano was there for him. They shared a lot with each other, through hard times and through happy times, as well.  
However, they suddenly became lovers. Luciano wasn’t quite sure as to how it happened as well. It was highly influenced by all the booze they consumed in one of the college parties, but it also seemed as a natural progression of their relationship, since neither of them was ever this close to someone else.  
It was Edward who initiated the kiss and Luciano followed hungrily. They had been whining about how their female classmates all were head over heels over a random beefy jock and then started joking around about how they were better than him. Luciano then started to talk about how great Edward was and Edward looked at him mesmerized. Then they kissed. And kissed again, and again.  
Neither Luciano or Edward was really big on labels, so they didn’t considered each other as lovers or boyfriends or anything like that. They just enjoyed each other company and shared their thoughts and feelings. And sometimes shared each others’ beds. They were both quite open with what they liked or disliked:

\- You bite too much, Ed… – Luciano scolded, while he examined the damage done to his neck. It was all red, and it didn’t look like the hickeys were going to vanish anytime soon. He added in a playful tone: – Are you a vampire?  
\- I thought you liked it! – Edward protested. He was still completely naked, laying on Luciano’s bed.  
\- Not at all! I don’t like pain.  
\- But you sure as hell like causing it, huh? My wrists are still sore from yesterday.  
\- Well, yes, but you have to admit that it was fun. – He looked at Edward and smirked.

They agreed on several things and disagreed on others, but they were willing to try out each other’s kinks. For instance, Luciano protested against having sex on a motel’s bathtub, since he considered it to be highly unsanitary. But Edward ended up convincing him, and they both enjoyed the experience, even though Luciano would probably die before saying it out loud. Also, he also made Edward agree to be tied up, something the other wasn’t entirely comfortable with. So they were even.  
However, one day, Edward said he had a kink he wanted to try out, but he was sure that Luciano wouldn’t agree with. It was apparently so bad that Edward didn’t even wanted to say it out loud. 

\- Seriously, Edward. I won’t judge you.  
\- Yes, yes, you will.  
\- It’s that bad? Even worse than that time you went all puppy eyes on me and convinced me to crossdress?  
\- Oh, that is a memory I will certainly cherish forever. I always pay homage to it when I’m alone.  
\- I didn’t need to know that. – Luciano faked being offended, and then laughed. – So, what’s worse than that freaking mini-skirt?  
\- Well… Uh… – Luciano looked at him expectantly. Edward knew Luciano was probably the most curious person in the universe, so he wasn’t going to give up until he told him. But it was so hard to say it out loud. – Forget it, Lu. It was a stupid idea.

Surprisingly, Luciano didn’t press the subject any further. It looked as though he had given up. Edward kept thinking how he could tell Luciano his hugest kink without putting him off, like forever. It was something shameful, he knew. But it didn’t stop him from looking for images, videos, and stories on the internet, just to picture Luciano in the place of the beautiful girls making compromising poses for the camera.  
He loved how stubborn Luciano was, how serious and controlled. So it was a great joy for Edward to see him come undone in his imagination, panting as his dark hair sticked to his forehead wet with sweat. His freckles hidden by the blush that spread through all his face. The beautiful blue eyes unfocused and consumed by lust and shame.  
Luciano, meanwhile, was set on finding out what could be so bad. So when he went to Edward’s house, he decided to wait until the other fell asleep and sneaked to browse Edward’s computer. He rolled his eyes at how obvious the other was: he had a hidden folder named “Pr0nz” inside another folder with random documents. Luciano started looking at the pictures of naked women (and a few naked men as well) and wondered what was so bad about them. They were fairly normal kinks, all separated in subfolders of girls enjoying themselves with vibrators and a couple of girls in sexy nurse and maid costumes. Then he reached the “Omo” folder. He first thought that Edward was being clumsy as always and had misspelled “homo” or something like that, but the folder had several pictures and videos of girls. Even, surprisingly, some games and several text files inside.  
Luciano was very surprised about the contents. Apparently, “Omo” was pictures of people peeing themselves. Some pictures were of fully clothed girls with pained expressions and dark patches on the front of their trousers. Luciano couldn’t understand how in the world those were sexy, but apparently Edward was turned on by them, given the amount of content that folder had.  
He also thought that he wasn’t particularly disgusted by it. It was weird, but, well, it was only pee. Nothing that a shower couldn’t fix. Luciano decided that once in a while he should throw Edward a bone, so he started planning.

 

Edward left work seriously tired. He liked teaching and explaining things, but sometimes the class of 14-year-olds he was assigned to worn him out. He hoped Luciano had ordered food already, because he was definitely starving. All he wanted was a large serving of anything edible and then just lazy around. He took the bus to Luciano’s place, dozing off during the way. When he finally arrived, he knocked on the door and waited. Luciano opened up the door and smiled at him.

\- Wow, dude, you look horrible.  
\- Thanks, I feel horrible as well. – He smiled back. – I hope you have food. Like, lots of food.  
\- Of course, I knew you would arrive here complaining you’re hungry, so there’s frozen lasagna for you in the microwave. I already heated it up.  
\- I love you sometimes. – He said jokingly, but the words felt weird at his mouth, and headed up to the kitchen.

Edward basically swallowed up the whole thing in a few minutes. When he finished, Luciano was on the living room, watching some random show on Netflix.

\- So? Are you still going to die?  
\- Nah, I’m so happy now. The only thing I want to do is to lie down and enjoy my full stomach. – Edward sat comfortably on the couch.  
\- Oh, that’s too bad.  
\- Why?  
\- I had a little surprise for you, but since you’re so tired… - Luciano shrugged.  
\- A surprise? – Edward looked at Luciano confused. – What’s the occasion?  
\- Why, can’t I feel generous once in a while?  
\- Well, that never happens… - He joked and brushed his shoulder against Luciano’s. – What is that?  
\- Remember that they when you were about to tell me something you wanted to do, but then you chickened out? – Edward froze and looked at Luciano with furrowed browns. He kept talking, with a deadpan expression. – You see, one of the things I learnt by studying Psychology is how to read minds. I figured out what’s on this twisted little mind of yours.  
\- Right, perhaps in the same subject that taught you how to interpret tarot cards and to read fortunes with a crystal ball.

They both laughed and Edward relaxed slightly. There’s no way Luciano found out about his kink. He kept sure he never was too obvious about how turned on he got whenever Luciano said he needed to pee.

\- Yeah, but being serious now. I simply took a look at your computer. Seriously, Edward, the way you hid your porn is amateurish to say the least.  
\- Humn… Ok. Didn’t they tell you at college to respect other’s privacy?  
\- Yes, they did, but since you’re not my patient, I figured I had to take a peek.  
\- And… What you thought?

Edward asked, but he didn’t actually want to hear the answer. He felt his heart beating faster and he was sure his face was flushed. He should have figured that Luciano wasn’t going to give up finding out what he wanted to ask the other day. He simply was too meddlesome to let it go. Luciano turned in the couch and looked straight into Edward’s eyes. It was hard to maintain eye contact, so Edward looked down at his hands, feeling the urgent need to crackle his knuckles.

\- Look at me, Ed. – Luciano said softly. – As I said, I don’t judge. I surely don’t understand it, but I haven’t got anything against it as well.  
\- I-I see…  
\- So tell me. What did you want to tell me had something to do with that “Omo” stuff?  
\- Yes… It’s called omorashi. I- – He breathed deeply and slowly. There was no easy and pretty way to say it, so he decided to be blunt instead: – I like seeing people desperate for reliving themselves… Specially you, I guess. I don’t know why, I always got turned on when I saw this kind of thing happening and one day I found out about this kind of thing online. – He shrugged. – Since then I watch videos of it regularly…  
\- Do you want to piss yourself and be scolded? – Edward turned up to look at Luciano with a puzzled expression. – Hey, I did some research online.  
\- Ern… No. I would much rather watch you doing it.  
\- Well, that’s fortunate.  
\- How so?  
\- Because I’ve been drinking lots and lots of water since before you arrived. I’m almost bursting right now. – He finished with a grin.  
\- Oh… – Edward was speechless.  
\- So how do you want this to play out now? What should I do?  
\- Nothing. – He added after thinking for a second. – I just want to see you grow more desperate.  
\- That sounds boring.  
\- It’s not. – Edward laughed and picked up the remote. – Let’s keep watching some Netflix?  
\- I guess then. – Luciano shrugged and stared at the TV screen.

Now that it was out in the open, Luciano decided it was a good idea to put on a show for Edward. He occasionally stuffed one hand in his crotch, pressing to hold back the increasing pressure. He also shifted once in a while. Luciano wasn’t lying when he said he was “almost” bursting, he surely needed to go, but he also wasn’t completely desperate yet, so he was able to keep mostly still. He focused on the cartoon Edward picked for them to watch and tried to forget about Edwards eyes constantly glued on him.  
It was kind of boring for Luciano. Really, he couldn’t see what was so amusing into watching a man squirming with his growing need to go to the toilet, but he already agreed to it, so all that there was to it was to wait.

\- If you want me to do something, tell me.  
\- Okay, I will, but for now let’s just watch some TV.  
Luciano sighted.

 

Now Luciano could feel his bladder hard against the button of his jeans. He also squirmed and shifted on his seat more often, and his hand was almost always clutching his penis. He felt like running to the bathroom to get some relief, so he had to constantly remind himself why he was doing that and that he was actually the one who decided to do such a thing.  
Meanwhile, Edward was harder than he ever remembered being. He tried not to stare too much at Luciano, but it was impossible. He had long stopped watching TV and was instead observing the subtle hints that Luciano was almost at his limit. The furrowed brown, the bottom lip caught between his teeth, the squirming and the hand glued to the front of his pants, giving a squeeze once in a while. It was obvious that Luciano was making a great effort to not show how desperate he actually was, because he wanted to keep some semblance of dignity. He was always like that.

\- You sure are a pervert. – He suddenly proclaimed.  
\- Yes, I am, but you’re one as well for agreeing with it. – Edward laughed. He sounded more confident now, and that made Luciano want to smack the smile out of his face. But instead he simply shifted in his seat and crossed his legs in the other direction.  
\- How long do I have to do it?!  
\- Until you can’t hold it anymore.  
\- Well, I certainly would have gone to the bathroom a long time ago… If I could.  
\- What’s stopping you? – He had a mischievous grin on his face.  
\- I fucking hate you right now.

Edward laughed even harder and pulled Luciano’s chin in his direction. He kissed him softly in the beginning, and then started to deepen the kiss. He loved kissed Luciano since the first time a couple years ago; his lips were always soft and tasted of the mint gum he almost always was chewing. 

\- Wait, wait. Don’t do that. – Luciano said, pulling away from Edward. – I can’t relax too much.  
\- That’s too bad. I thought we were going to do whatever I wanted?

Luciano rolled his eyes and kissed Edward back, intertwining his fingers on the other’s auburn hair, the other hand firmly glued to the front of his jeans. He was pushed back into the couch in turn, and Edward broke the kiss to instead bit softly at Luciano’s neck. 

\- You know, Lu. – He whispered, his breath sending shivers all through Luciano’s body. – I really love you for doing this today. I- I never thought I was ever going to be able to do something like that with someone else. – He brushed his hands over Luciano’s body, gently pressing on his nipples through the soft fabric of his shirt. His hands paused at Luciano’s lower abdomen and he pressed softly. The other whimpered and squirmed a little, trying to make the extra pressure go away. – Wow, you didn’t joke about how you were bursting. You’re so full.  
\- …don’t do that, or I won’t last another second. – His voice was pained and blush spread over his face, even reaching his ears and neck.  
\- Is it that bad?  
\- Yes. – Luciano pondered for a second before answering. – I don’t know how long I can hold it.  
\- If it’s too bad, you can let it go… – Edward pressed again against the other’s bladder.  
\- No… – He squirmed again, harder this time, trying to shove Edward’s hand away. – I don’t want to dirty the couch or the carpet.  
\- I have one idea. – Edward lifted himself from over Luciano. – Get up. Take off your clothes.

Luciano stared blankly at Edward for a couple seconds, but then he complied. He got up, feeling the liquids inside his bladder sloshing around. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, kicking them away. He felt a little relived since the damn button was no longer pressing against his lower abdomen. Luciano also discarded his shirt and socks, throwing them on the same direction as his pants. He put his hands at his boxer, and Edwards stopped him, holding his wrist. 

\- No, keep this on. – He said, his voice was usually gentle, so it was weird such a commanding tone coming from Edward. – Follow me. 

He pulled the other by his wrist, and Luciano used his free hand to press against his crotch. The sudden movement had increased the pressure, which was almost unbearable. They reached the toilet and Luciano closed his eyes and grunted, the sight of the place that could grant his release made him painfully more desperate.

\- Get into the shower. – Edward said and Luciano obeyed, looking back at him with a confused expression.  
\- Now what?  
\- Now you can wet yourself without worrying about dirtying the place. – Luciano stared at Edward, still looking confused, who was smiling back at him.  
\- And I turn it on?  
\- No, leave it off. – Edward crouched at the bathroom floor and looked intensely at the other. It mad Luciano feel really uncomfortable, now that Edward wasn’t even attempting to hide his interest. – How bad do you have to go?  
\- Pretty bad. – Luciano said, and then corrected himself: – No, it’s more than pretty bad. 

He was shuddering and bouncing on place, his hands squeezing his member. He felt his face hot and closed at his eyes. He felt so ashamed. There was no way in hell he would ever find something like that hot. “It’s definitely an one-time thing. I’m never doing this again”, he decided. It was a stupid idea. Actually, why don’t he just piss? He was standing in the shower, so he wasn’t going to get anything dirty or damaged (except, maybe, for his dignity). He could just let it go, relax. Edward already got his show out of him, so enough suffering! Luciano breathed deeply and tried to relax his clenched muscles. He bounced more frantically in place, as if to force the liquid down. But he couldn’t relax. He simply couldn’t. The feeling of the fabric against himself, Edward staring at him… Luciano wasn’t going to be able to relax.  
Edward smirked at the other’s pained expression and uneasy breathing. He knew Luciano too well. He was very stubborn. Besides, learning the basic skill of going to the toilet the proper way is something humans learn so soon into their lives, it’s something deeply rooted on their brains. Edward may have not been studying Psychology like Luciano, but he did a fair amount of research on Omorashi, so he considered himself quite the expert on the subject. In fact, the greatest reason he wanted to do a wetting play with Luciano was exactly because his friend was so controlled, serious and stubborn. He felt that Luciano was going to hate the experience and probably complain about it nonstop for the next weeks, but at the same time… He felt that it was going to be a liberating experience for his friend. So he simply watched Luciano trying to keep the unavoidable of happening or perhaps trying to force himself to break one of the rules he was conditioned to obey since before he could even talk properly.

\- You are awfully quiet, Lu. – He taunted. – Having trouble over there?  
\- A little.

It was so much more than a little. Luciano squeezed his boxers and attempted to cross his right leg over his crotch. He shuddered and bounced again. He even stopped breathing for a few seconds, while he shivered all over. Oh, god. He was going to go, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He wanted to go, but he also needed to hold it in. He couldn’t even think straight, he was vaguely aware of Edward in front of him saying stuff, but he could barely understand it. Until something the other said caught his attention.

\- You are almost there, aren’t you? Going to piss yourself like a little baby. – Luciano blushed harder at Edward’s words.  
\- S-Shut up. – He pressed even harder at his crotch, feeling like every muscle on his body was clenched.  
\- You can’t even stand straight, Lu. – He smirked. – Poor you.

Luciano knew it was a taunt. A part of the play. But he let go of his crotch and adjusted his boxer on his hips, as if to prove to Edward that he was fine. On control, as always. He still shivered and his hands formed into fists, his nails hurting the skin of his palms, but did his best to stand still. 

\- You called me a pervert earlier, but, guess what, you are even more of a pervert than me. Why haven’t you got to the toilet bowl when we entered here? Why didn’t you piss there on the shower? – He was still speaking on that scary weird commanding voice, all with a devious smile on his face. – You are enjoying it, aren’t you? Being reminded of the baby you are.  
\- I’m not. – He protested weakly, feeling desperation consuming him again. His hands darted back to the front of his boxers.  
\- Yes, you are. Can you imagine everyone’s face if they saw you like that? Well, it wouldn’t be anything new, they already saw. – Luciano looked mortified by a moment. Edward could see the panic growing inside him, as he wondered what was Edward referring to. – That congress last year. You were restless during the last speech. You kept shifting and panting. I think it was so obvious to everyone how you were almost wetting yourself. You didn’t even wait the thing to end and darted to the bathroom. I actually followed you, even though you were in such a bliss for relieving yourself that you didn’t notice me. It wouldn’t surprise me if everyone in the audience heard you moan as you peed in the bathroom.

Edward was seriously exaggerating the story. Sure, since he was so into omorashi, he noticed Luciano was restless and needing to pee. But it wasn’t that obvious. Nobody noticed. And Edward did not actually follow him to the bathroom. But his words seemed to have an effect on Luciano, who blushed even harder and started to mumble. It seemed that he wanted to contradict what Edward said, but he wasn’t able to find the words. He looked absolutely mortified from embarrassment and Edward would have feel sorry for him, if he wasn’t so turned on. He loved when Luciano was embarrassed. Then, a louder whimper from Luciano caught his total attention. Luciano was twisting himself in a vey uncomfortable position, but he wasn’t able to stop the spurt that left his penis. A patch, not a very big one, formed on his boxers and Edward could see Luciano’s lips forming a silent “no”.  
He was able to contain himself, though, and bounced in place, hands in his crotch. Even with all his efforts to contain himself, another spurt escaped him, through his hands still squeezing his boxers. And then he couldn’t hold anymore. All the water he drank was forcing itself out of his bladder. Luciano felt his body go limp and moved his hands away from his boxer. He wasn’t going to be able to contain himself even if he still tried. When he thought he was done, another spurt went through his penis and he was still peeing. The warm spread through his legs, as his pee drenched completely his boxers and wet his legs. Thank god he was on the bathroom, he didn’t even wanted to imagine the size of the puddle it would form if he peed himself on the living room.  
Luciano breathed deeply, feeling so much relief after such a long time of constantly holding himself. He risked a look at Edward, feeling awkward and shy. However, he was surprised to see Edward pumping his own member. He looked so turned on and it only took him another couple seconds to come onto his hand, dirtying the floor of the bathroom.

\- It was so good, Lu, so good... – He was dazed, smiling lazily at Luciano. His face suddenly changed to show an expression of concern. – What happened, Lu?!

Luciano wasn’t sure when, but his eyes filled themselves with tears and now some of them were dripping over his face. He was still shivering and feeling all his body really heavy. But he was still feeling so embarrassed and ashamed of having wet himself. He was the one who proposed it, he knew what he was getting himself into… But he had this weird feeling.

\- I-I don’t know. I—  
\- Look, Lu, I’m sorry. – Edward said, his voice back to being soft and kind. He stood up and wrapped his arms over Lu. – I’m so sorry. I think I went too far with my teasing, none of that was serious.  
\- No, let me go. – Luciano tried to push Edward away. He was still crying, and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t even able to explain what he was feeling. – I’m dirty, I don’t want you to get dirty as well.  
\- Lu, you’re not dirty. – He whispered and kissed Luciano’s cheek. – You’re not. I love you. I’m sorry.

Edward disentangled himself from Luciano and turned on the shower. He started washing all of his body as gently as possible. He then peeled Luciano’s underwear and kenneled in front of him. He was getting his clothes all wet, but he didn’t mind. It broke his heart to see Luciano with such a pained expression and to know he was the one who caused it. He kissed Luciano’s dick, he could hear a weak protest coming from the other, but he ignored. He started to lick all of the extension of his member, softly brushing his teeth when pulling it back, making Luciano shiver and whimper. He then dedicated himself to licking and sucking the head of Luciano’s penis. It didn’t take long for him to come.  
After they were done, he started drying up all of Luciano’s body with a towel in soft movements, but Luciano stopped him:

\- I’m fine now, Ed, thank you.  
\- No, I’m sorry. I’m so sor—  
\- I’m sorry too, I don’t know what came over me.  
\- We are so lame. – Edward laughed and Luciano joined him. – Since we are both sorry, it’s nobody’s fault. – Luciano shakes his head in agreement. – But really, thank you, Lu, for making my kink real. I’m sorry it wasn’t something you enjoyed…  
\- It wasn’t so awful. But I don’t think I’ll be up for it for a while.  
\- Of course. – He kissed Luciano softly. – Thank you.  
Edward kept watching the same cartoon on Netflix, but Luciano fell asleep soon. All of his body was sluggish for some reason and all he wanted was to rest. Edward, on other hand, never felt so awake in his entire life. He enjoyed it way too much, but he wanted to find a way so Luciano could enjoy it as much as he did…


End file.
